


A Bargain

by Piff



Series: Gemstones [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, consensual trading of services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost loves a good trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bargain

Pitch held up the necklace so that the silver chain twined around his fingers and the bright, glittering jewel swung freely in the air. He held it carefully so that only the necklace and fingers were struck with the fading summer light. The ruby shone like crystallized blood, the silver setting gleamed with a mirror-like polish.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He listened to Jack suck in a sharp breathe as the spirit's eyes fastened onto the gem.

“The bargain?” voice going low and breathy with want, making the Boogeyman grin.

“A week. Wearing just this.”

Jack was a true neutral party, he didn't differentiate between the bargains with spirits of the light or spirits of the dark, as long as they did not try to force him one way or another. He would not cause harm to other spirits or humans, though pranks were perfectly fine. He could fetch rare plants or find a lost animal or cause a bit of cold weather. Or not cause. And for the right offering, by the right people, Jack could be lured into a bargain of a more.. intimate.. nature.

He didn't sleep with just anyone who offered a shiny bit of jewelry, in fact the Leprechaun had been so obscene about it he had earned Jack's wrath and five years of a deep snow on his Holiday in the U.S.

Nor did Jack make a repeat of the bargain if he found it unsatisfactory. He didn't like to be roughed up and found himself rejecting the occasional suitor he knew to be heavy handed.

Pitch however..

This was not their first bargain, nor would it likely be their last. Jack Frost was actually pretty fond of the Boogeyman and allowed himself to be coaxed along with smaller, simpler pretties than he'd usually demand.

Pitch had paid dearly to earn Jack's company the first time, in both time and gifts. And again the second time, his reputation had made Jack wary of his intentions. Now though, so many years later, the jewelry pieces were a mere formality, a way to attract the spirit's attention if you will.

Jack laughed lightly, reaching out to put his hand against Pitch's cheek affectionately.

“Bargain accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone is wondering- this version of Jack Frost is old enough to consent to things of a more intimate nature. I haven't decided on an exact year but he's old enough promise!


End file.
